Blood Hunters
by KimMizaki-chan
Summary: Cazadores de sangre, te trae la historia de una Organización que lucha contra la creciente población de vampiros rebeldes. Su misión es proteger a las personas que habitan en la ciudad de Tokio a toda costa, aunque eso signifique perder un poco de humanidad en el camino. Nadie es bueno o malo, aquí solo son dos caras de la misma moneda. ¿Estas listo para conocerlas?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 0/Cero: Brote.

~El hombre es el único ser en la naturaleza que tiene conciencia de que va a morir~

[…]

Abrió los ojos pesadamente.

Lo primero que sintió fueron unas tremendas ganas de vomitar, y de hecho se precipito hacia un lado de lo que parecía ser una cama, se mantuvo allí unos segundos antes de retroceder, la sensación de mareo permaneció latente, pero no había devuelto nada, tal vez porque no tenía nada que devolver de cualquier forma. Entonces volvió a recostarse en la cama, no es que pudiera hacer otra cosa después de todo, ni siquiera podía inclinarse hacia un lado sin sentir que se iba a desmayar, así que permaneció recostado con la mirada fija en el techo. Solo fue consciente de la incomodidad que la cama le causaba cuando sus músculos comenzaron a agarrotarse por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición.

Suspiro silenciosamente.

Cerro los ojos y se puso a recordar todo lo que había hecho antes de despertar en esta habitación de hospital (al menos creía que eso era). No era consiente de cuánto tiempo había pasado en esta cama, salvo algunos indicios, como su barba, que estaba muy crecida, tal vez de unos días, cuatro como mucho. Se sintió inquieto, ¿Era posible que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo? Algunas imágenes venían a él de golpe, las dudas acudían con más fuerza ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Qué había pasado con él? ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada con claridad? Intento moverse pero le fue imposible, su cuerpo no respondía como él quería, es más, apenas llegaba a sentir un leve hormigueo en la punta de sus pies. Se precipitó hacia un lado de la cama, tomo el cobertor y lo tiro hacia un lado. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, su tobillo izquierdo estaba sujeto a la cama por un armazón de cuero, pero eso no era lo peor. Unas líneas negras, como raíces se extendían a lo largo de toda su pierna izquierda, y comenzaron a palpitar de forma continua, las raíces comenzaron a avanzar en dirección a su pelvis. Una de las maquinas, la que estaba conectada a su pulso, comenzó a emitir unos fuertes pitidos, su pulso comenzaba a hacerse irregular, elevándose peligrosamente fuera de los niveles normales de un humano. Oyó una sirena para luego sucumbir ante el profundo sueño que le invadía el cuerpo de repente. Pestaño un par de veces, intentando desesperadamente no sucumbir, pero le fue imposible.

Su cuerpo comenzó a arder.

[…]

La alarma de la habitación trece se disparó.

Un rubio de cabello largo observo perezosamente hacia la lucecita roja que pitaba incesantemente en el corredor. Le tomo varios segundos decidirse a reaccionar, pues estaba muy cómodo con su cuerpo recargado contra la silla y sus pies sobre la mesa del escritorio. No tenía intenciones de moverse en absoluto. Llevaba toda la semana trabajando horas extras por culpa de un incidente nivel A. Nunca olvidaría que hacia menos de una semana había visto caer más soldados por un crio que pinos con una bola de boliche. Entreabrió los ojos, aquella alarma no cesaba y comenzaba a molestarle "vamos, calla de una vez…" Suspiro internamente. Y en un arranque de ira, sacó su pistola y le disparo a la alarma, atravesando la ventana de cristal de la habitación del aérea de seguridad, dando de lleno en el aparatito que comenzó a emitir unos pitidos distorsionados antes de por fin cesar aquel molesto sonido. Odiaba las guardias inútiles, pero definitivamente odiaba mucho más el ruido. Deidara se acomodó en su asiento y chasqueo la lengua, ya luego arreglaría cuentas con los del hospital, es decir, no creía que una alarma costase tanto… Al menos podría descansar…

…O quizás no…

— ¡Joder Deidara!—grito desde la puerta un joven de aspecto amenazador, había dado tal golpe al abrir la puerta que Deidara había se había caído de bruces en el suelo— ¡Levántate, tenemos una alerta roja en la habitación trece!—grito casi rozando la histeria. Su compañero desde el suelo se le fue al humo.

— ¡Naruto pedazo de…!—le insulto. El rubio chasque la lengua.

— Ya sé que me quieres—le tendió la mano—Pero ahora no es momento de que me declares tu amor, tenemos problemas—Deidara estaba rojo de la furia, pero aun así tomo su mano, una vez estuvo de pie, Naruto dejo las bromas de lado—Toma esto—le entrego su arma designada y un cartucho con las balas—Ahora vámonos—El rubio no espero contestación y salió disparado hacia las escaleras.

Deidara le siguió de cerca.

Mientras subían las escaleras, pues estaban en el primer piso y ellos debían llegar al cuarto, ambos rubios comenzaron a intercambiar información. Que no era mucha por cierto. Habían llegado a un hospital que pertenecía a las Organización con la misión de vigilar y custodiar a un interno que estaba relacionado con la masacre llevada a cabo el viernes pasado, su misión era custodiar al sujeto hasta que este despertara e interrogarle sobre el hecho en cuestión, ambos se encontraban custodiando todo el edificio. Ambos haciendo rondas por todo el complejo, turnándose y evaluando las posibilidades de una fuga, pero era casi imposible, el interno se encontraba en la habitación número trece del hospital, más que una habitación era considerado una celda, con una puerta de acero blindada con códigos digitales, y la habitación entera reforzada con placas de plata, lo que sea que estuviese allí dentro, definitivamente no podría salir.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no tendremos refuerzos del cuartel?—chillo indignado Deidara. Su cara se crispo de rabia, otra vez esos idiotas los dejaban a la deriva, una mata de cabello castaño se le paso por la cabeza. Mentalmente estaba pensando cuantas veces los habían dejado en esta clase de situaciones, y con muchas, muchas más de lo que debería ser, pero sabía quién era el culpable de que los refuerzos nunca llegaran.

— ¡Sí, eso es lo que dije Datebayo´!

— ¡Hump!—se quejó—Que estupidez ¿Cómo piensan que vamos detener a ese monstruo?—sostuvo su arma con fuerza— ¡Somos nosotros dos en todo este maldito edificio!

— No seas niña Deidara—se burló, tentando al nuevo recluta a su cargo— Aunque si lo deseas puedes quedarte esperando aquí, no me sirve de nada un miedoso en mi equipo—comprimió los labios, haciendo una mueca para no sonreír. Había tocado un área sensible. Naruto sabia por experiencia cuando alguien no estaba hecho para este trabajo, lo notabas a partir de ciertos detalles cuando los nuevos reclutas comenzaban a entrenar, veamos… Como desmayarse por la sangre o hacerse encima cuando las cosas se ponían muy ¿Interesantes? ¡Ho! Pero lo más importante, sabias que no estabas hecho para este trabajo si morías haciéndolo. Y por Dios. Nunca en sus muchos años de estar trabajando en la organización había visto a alguien con tantas pelotas como su nuevo recluta.

— No seas idiota—escupió indignado—No soy ninguna niña. Es más—sonrió de lado—estoy ansioso por ver que puedes hacer Kitzune-san*— y antes de que Naruto pudiera siquiera contestar con algo ingeniosos agrego—Veremos quien resulta ser más útil de nosotros dos Hum—y acto seguido se adelantó a Naruto en dos zancadas. Tomando la delantera.

— "Niñato insolente…"—pensó divertido, pero no lo dijo, de hacerlo, Deidara habría notado cuan complacido estaba por esa actitud— ¡No seas arrogante novato!—reprendió— ¡Recuerda que el único que está a cargo aquí soy yo!

— ¡Lo que tú digas anciano!—le restó importancia.

Naruto Uzumaki, alias el Kitzune, era un joven de apenas veinticinco años, solo cinco años mayor que Deidara, pero era conocido por ser uno de los comandantes más fuertes de toda la organización, ¿Qué cómo alguien tan joven tenía tal reputación? Pues había que ver como un crio de doce años se las ingenió para sobrevivir a manos de un vampiro y no solo eso, matarle para obtener su libertad. Si, definitivamente, Naruto tenía las pelotas bien puestas. En cambio Deidara, era un novato recientemente integrado al escuadrón de asalto que tenía como jefe de división a Uzumaki, quien se hizo cargo de adiestrar personalmente al nuevo recluta, para enseñarle lo básico, o al menos, esperar que no muriera muy rápido. Deidara contaba con unos veinte años y seis meses. Por eso se divertía en gastarle bromas a su superior con respecto a su edad "Ríndete de una vez viejo, esto es para jóvenes" "¡Mira eso! ¿Es eso una cana?" entre otras tantas que hacían que el jefe se las cobrase una por una. ¿Alguien que limpiara los baños hasta dejarlos limpios? ¡Pues quien sino que Deidara! ¿Si alguien tenía que hacer papeleo hasta el desmadre? ¡Deidara siempre tan servicial! Y ya se imaginaran que otras cosas le obligaban hacer Naruto al novato. Claro que obviando eso, mantenían una buena relación a pesar de tener poco menos de unos meses trabajando juntos, haciendo misiones de rango D, pero nada como lo que estaban a punto de enfrentar.

— Keh, ya quisieras Idiota—respondió tajante—Aun estoy en mis años buenos mocoso—y acto seguido acelero el paso, encabezando nuevamente la marcha, como un capitán a cargo haría— Ahora déjate de bromas, detengámonos un momento.

Ambos se detuvieron a la entrada del corredor.

Veras, esta es una situación poco común, ya que no es normal que un novato como tú y un guapo, experimentado e increíble soldado como yo, atiendan este tipo de operaciones juntos, pero como sabes la mayoría de los soldado están en el hospital o peor aún… En un cementerio, así que es lo que hay y habrá que adaptarse. Así que escucha atentamente por que no voy a repetir el plan ¿De acuerdo? Bien… Tomando como referencia los archivos del hospital, he descubierto que el interno que debemos reducir está clasificado como arma biológica, no sé exactamente a que se refiere, pero entiendo que es peligroso, nuestra misión es reducir a este hijo de puta en su defecto darle una adecuada sepultura. No escatimes en balas de ser necesario, no vaciles ante una oportunidad, recuerda, eres tú o él y jamás será de otra forma, ha y lo más importante novato, siempre recuerda, la misión siempre es más importante que cualquier otra cosa, no importa nada más, ¿ha entendido claramente soldado?

— Señor, si señor—contesto Deidara.

— Perfecto—asintió—Colócate en posición, utilizaremos la maniobra E-25—Deidara obedeció sin rechistar, esto no era cosa de niños, ahora vería que tan preparado estaba y si se había ganado el derecho de estar en la organización—No aceptare errores—siseo cuando el novato avanzo delante de él. Deidara pudo oírle, pero se limitó a concentrarse en la misión.

Silencio.

Ambos avanzaron por el lado opuesto a la habitación a la que debían ir, solo tomaban precauciones en caso de que las cosas fueran de más monta de lo que habían supuesto. El plan era sencillo, avanzarían por los corredores hasta estar frente a la puerta de acero blindada, se posicionarían a ambos lados de ella con el fin de hacer un sondeo previo antes de entrar a la habitación, seguramente llena de algún potente somnífero, de allí la idea de usar las máscaras antigás que había traído el viejo, y adentrarse de manera sigilosa a la habitación con la esperanza de encontrar al interno desmayado o en su defecto atado a su cama, como esperaba el, y asegurarse de que permaneciera allí hasta que su relevo llegase. Luego de eso, el lunático podía incendiar el hospital y a él daría igual… Ho, inclusive podría decir que él fue quien le disparo a la alarma, así se ahorraría dinero y un par de explicaciones a los de recursos… Pero claro, una cosa era decirlo, pensarlo hasta suponerlo, pero otra muy distinta era hacerlo, es decir, poner en marcha lo planeado, que sabía muy bien, nunca salía como uno lo esperaba. Así que tomo una larga bocanada de aire, disipando todas aquellas ideas y se concentró en lo que estaba pasando. Estaban ambos aun lado de la puerta con el cuerpo completamente pegado a las paredes a la espera de algún sonido o ruido dentro de la habitación, pero al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, todo permaneció en silencio, exceptuando por la respiración de ellos, nada se escuchaba dentro de esa habitación o de las demás, previamente desocupadas para recibir al interno número trece. Antes de pensar siquiera en cuanto poder tenía la maldita organización para utilizar un hospital entero, su comandante-por más que le jodiera- dio la orden de avance.

— Introduciré el código, y tendremos exactamente tres segundos antes de que se habrá—indico mientras se colocaba la máscara anti gas. Deidara hizo lo mismo—Yo iré primero—indico—Tu entraras quince segundos más tarde como mi apoyo, no antes no después, justo en el momento exacto. ¿Qué tan bueno eres para contar novato?

— Señor, muy malo, señor—dijo con vos firme.

— Bien pues tendrás que mejorar cadete—y acto seguido introdujo la clave—Recuerda tu entrenamiento Deidara—este solo asintió y vio desaparecer a Naruto en una bola de humo 2.5 segundos después de introducir la clave.

Se dejó caer contra la pared quedando en cuclillas, contaba mentalmente mientras intentaba recibir algún sonido dentro de la habitación, la máscara había comenzado a trabajar en cuanto se abrió la puerta, el aire artificial inundo sus pulmones de manera incomoda, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer con eso ni con el jodido calor que venía de adentro de la habitación, parecía que había un sauna allí adentro, conto doce segundos y respiro profundamente, a los trece segundos comenzó a prepararse y estirar sus músculos… A los catorce segundos se escuchó un disparo, y a los 14.9 segundos, Deidara se lanzó dentro de la habitación con la intención de quemar unas cuantas balas contra ese hijo de puta. Entro en cuclillas los primeros seis pasos, girando sobre su eje dispuesto a disparar a cualquier cosa que se moviera. Pero no encontró absolutamente nada, solo una habitación aparentemente vacía y un silencio abrumador. No se atrevió a hablar por miedo a revelar su ubicación, pero se levantó sigilosamente y comenzó a buscar a su compañero. Avanzo unos pasos en dirección a la detonación-al menos eso creía-y observo cautelosamente el lugar, al pasar cerca de la cama, distinguió algunos restos de metal con manchas de sangre. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal hasta la punta de los dedos, no podía imaginar cuanta fuerza habrá tenido aquel monstruo para lograr romper aquellas barras de acero, trago grueso, y decidió observar los alrededores, no iba a bajar la guardia y tampoco iba a asustarse por esa clase de cosas "Vamos, esto no es nada…" pensó dándose ánimos.

Un quejido atravesó sus tímpanos.

Eso hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara por instinto, dirigió su arma en dirección al ruido, en dirección a una de las esquinas de la habitación, se escucharon algunos quejidos que hicieron que Deidara estuviera alerta y su ritmo cardiaco acelerara de golpe, pero aun así se permitió avanzar en dirección a los quejidos, aunque estos se hubiesen detenido. Tomo posición de asalto, sosteniendo con una mano su arma y colocando la otra cerca de su cintura, dispuesto a sacar su cuchillo en caso de que esa cosa se le viniera encima o las balas no lograsen darle. La niebla comenzaba a disiparse y la claridad, aunque horrible, mucho mejor que cuando se había abierto la puerta. Deidara se tensó cuando los quejidos se hicieron más fuertes, pero se ordenó seguir, recordando la guía de los reclutas, era curioso como el cerebro buscaba cualquier salida para disminuir el miedo, de esto claro nuestro amigo rubio no fue consiente, solo se concentraba en todas la reglas que había ignorado en aquella época y que ahora eran su mantra a seguir para no sucumbir al miedo "Regla doscientos tres: Un soldado que porta un arma jamás deber herir a un civil desarmado" Los ruidos se intensificaron gradualmente mientras iba avanzando, solo Dios sabia cuan largo se le hacia aquel camino "Regla doscientos quince: Un soldado entrenado puede abrir fuego únicamente en una situación de riesgo" Escucho leve goteo y la piel se le erizo, rogaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando, pero eso tampoco le ayudo a avanzar más rápido, por fuera parecía imperturbable, pero por dentro todo su ser estaba hecho un caos "Regla doscientos veintiocho: Un soldado debe tener en todo momento presente que completar la misión es lo más importante…" La distancia se hizo corta, pero nada, absolutamente nada de su entrenamiento le preparo para lo que estaba a punto de ver "no importa nada más que la misión…" Su mente queda en shook "No importa quien quede atrás…."

Su mano tembló violentamente.

Su cara se descompuso y no fue capaz de controlar las ganas de vomitar que le dieron, su cuerpo se contrajo cuando una arcada llego hasta su garganta de golpe, pero nada salió, en cambio su cuerpo se convulsiono en un mar de temblores de desesperación y rabia. Delante de él uno de sus mayores temores se hacía presente, pero el miedo impedía siquiera procesar la imagen que se mostraba ante el: Su compañero Naruto, el viejo, sentado en el suelo con cuerpo recargado contra la pared, su cabeza estaba hacia un lado con sus ojos azules entre abiertos, su mente reacciono en una idea ¿Se había dormido por el somnífero tal vez? Su mente pronto asimilo la idea de manera errática ¡Si debía ser eso! Era imposible que su jefe estuviera muerto, el muy idiota solo se había quedado dormido por el somnífero, cuando se levantara le molestaría por el resto de su vida, alegando que ya estaba viejo y que él era mucho mejor, si eso haría, por que definitivamente Naruto no estaba…

— Kh!—de su boca se escapó un quejido. Sus rodillas fueron incapaz de sostenerlo, por lo que pronto estuvo de rodillas y acorto la poca distancia que le quedaba, con manos temblorosas se dirigió al cuello de su compañero, ignorando la sangre y coloco ambos dedos en la aorta, desviando la mirada, incapaz de soportar aquella imagen. Espero y espero—Maldición viejo, no te mueras—siseo por lo bajo. Ante un arrebato lo tomo del cuello de su uniforme y comenzó a zarandearlo— ¿Me escuchaste bien Idiota?—le grito— ¡No puedes morir, aun no es tu hora maldito vejestorio!—siguió moviéndolo e insultándolo hasta que algo sucedió.

Una mano se posó en brazo.

— ¿Pero qué dices…? Si-i aún estoy en mis años…— tosió un poco—buenos,..—Sonrió un poco, aunque le dolía como el infierno— ¿Dónde está…?—pregunto ordenando sus prioridades, su sonrisa desapareció tan pronto recordó lo que había sucedido, su pulso se aceleró y apretó el agarre en el brazo de Deidara, debía advertirle que corrían peligro.

— ¿Quién?—pregunto desconcertado. Naruto fue incapaz de contestarle.

Ambos fueron sacudidos por un estruendo y un golpe que les hizo separarse algunos metros. Naruto quedo tirado cerca de la cama-o lo que quedaba de ella- dando de lleno su brazo izquierdo con un metal puntiagudo, el olor a sangre fresca alerto al monstruo que les había golpeado. Naruto quedo inconsciente después del impacto. Por otro lado Deidara, que estaba cerca de allí sintió que se le habían roto al menos un par de costillas, le dolía a horrores su pecho, no distinguía nada más allá de su nariz y su máscara anti-gas yacía en algún lugar de la habitación, pensó que había riesgo de quedar bajo los efectos del somnífero, pero no pudo concentrarse en eso, pues toda su atención se posó en aquella cosa que se había lanzado en su busca para enterrar sus colmillos en su aorta, fallando por algunos centímetros pero dando de lleno en su clavícula, la sangre comenzó a escurrir por su hombro, cada musculo de su cuerpo se contrajo y un grito se le escapo, aquel hijo de puta se había ensañado en arrancarle el brazo, él definitivamente no iba a permitírselo, con su brazo libre dejo de hacer fuerza para apartar a aquella bestia y lo deslizo hacia su cintura, tomando su cuchillo, pero este no se encontraba allí. "¿Dónde?" pensó, pero cada pensamiento era bloqueado por el ardor en su hombro izquierdo, todo su cuerpo se retorcía buscando la manera de librarse de aquel peso muerto, pero era más fuerte que él. Entonces en aquel mar de arterias desgarradas, sudor e impotencia tomo una decisión.

— ¡He tú!—se dirigió al chupasangre—Mira hacia allá—señalo hacia Naruto, que no tenía ni voz ni voto en este asunto— ¿No te apetece comerte algo más jugoso* que a un escualiducho como yo?—tentó. Solo quedaba esperar que este bichejo cayera en la trampa.

Se detuvo.

Se sintieron como años, pero al fin aquel ser desenterró sus dientes del hombro, solo cuando esa cosa estuvo de pie pude apreciar cómo era, tenía aspecto humano, si no fuera por esos ojos negros con rojo, aquellos colmillos tan filosos como un bisturí y aquellas marcas que atravesaban todo su cuerpo, sería como ver a un crio cualquiera. Ante él se alzaba uno de los seres míticos más poderosos de esta época: Un vampiro. Un ser oscuro, malicioso y despiadado que gozaba con lastimar y matar a inocentes. ¿Qué si lo creía? Tenía delante la prueba en carne y hueso, que irónicamente quería comerse a una persona de carne y hueso, claro si no comenzaba a moverse. La criatura comenzó a avanzar hacia su compañero caído, cuando por fin su atención estuvo completamente enfocada en Naruto, se permitió arrastrarse hacia su arma más cercana. Su cuchillo descansaba a unos metros de él, su pistola en cambio estaba cerca del viejo, así que no podía hacer nada con eso, fin de la historia, no podía hacer nada con ella. Tan pronto como tuvo el arma en su poder se levantó silenciosamente, aquella bestia se había quedado de pie observando a su amigo. Un comentario se le ocurrió en ese momento, ¿Jugando con la comida eh? Pero en vez de eso silbo para captar la atención del vampiro su se abalanzo en su contra.

Esquivo un golpe.

Aquella criatura había tratado de golpearlo, pero se agacho en el momento exacto, evitando por los pelos un golpe cerca del esternón, tenía suficiente con sus costillas rotas, a continuación se deslizo hacia abajo e intento barrer a la criatura, pero esta esquivo el ataque dando un salto hacia adelante. Deidara se puso de pie y arremetió con el cuchillo en dirección al cuello "Regla doscientos setenta y nueve: Un soldado en línea deberá decapitar e incinerar el cuerpo de un vampiro para asegurar que este no volverá a la vida" una vez más recordaba el libro de reglas asignado para que estudiaran para los exámenes de ingreso, pero nada se de lo que se le había enseñado se comparaba con esto…Esquivo un puñetazo hacia su cara y clavo el cuchillo en el pecho del vampiro, este se retorció e intento apartar a Deidara dándole golpes y clavando sus garras desesperadamente, pero esto no surtió efecto.

— Vete al infierno hijo de puta—escupió antes de girar y retorcer el cuchillo alrededor del corazón. La criatura se retorció, chillando de agonía cuando el cuchillo comenzó a subir hacia su garganta— ¡Muere de una vez!—grito, la hoja del cuchillo subió, desgarrando y cortando todo lo que estuviera delante, Deidara miro fijamente al vampiro, este agonizaba entre sus manos, y aun así… El desgraciado sonreía socarronamente, viro la hoja hacia la derecha, sus manos se aferraron al mango, — ¡Ha!—La hoja cedió ante la fuerza de Deidara desgarrando el cuello de aquella criatura. La cabeza del vampiro cayó hacia un lado, pero no se desprendió del cuerpo, pero este cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, un charco de sangre negra comenzó a deslizarse por el piso, el cuerpo de aquella criatura comenzó a descomponerse rápidamente a través de una espesa nube de tierra, casi como si se estuviera derritiendo—Ahora arde en el infierno maldito infeliz—palpo su chaleco en busca de su mechero, lo tomo entre sus manos y la primera llamarada hizo centellear aquellos ojos azules, se colocó en cuclillas, y eso fue todo.

Las llamas hicieron el resto.

Mientras las llamas devoraban y consumían al vampiro rebelde, Deidara se permitió bajar la guardia un momento, respiro hondo e intento estirarse y liberar aquella tención acumulada durante esta noche, luego toda su atención se centró en ir a socorrer a su compañero caído, a estas alturas dudada siquiera que estuviera vivo, pero aun así… Debía confirmarlo antes de hacer cualquier pedido de ayuda, pues en caso de estar muerto, de nada serviría un médico, en vez de eso tendría que llamar a un forense. Y como muchas otras veces Deidara se sintió débil, pequeño y muy solo. Con pasos ausentes se dirigió hacia su compañero, una vez frente a él, se dejó caer de bruces, importando una mierda que la sangre se impregnara en su ropa, y con manos temblorosas, muy distintas a las que había utilizado minutos antes para matar a ese chupasangre, deslizo el dedo mayor y el índice en el cuello de Naruto.

— Maldito viejo con suerte—murmuro sonriendo—Vamos a salir de esta ¿me escuchaste?—comenzó hablarle, sabía que estaba inconsciente, pero que rayos, sabía que de alguna manera podía escucharle.

Naruto tenía pulso.

[…]

[Diez minutos después del incidente]

El escuadrón medico entro en acción en cuanto vieron a los soldados tendidos en el piso, el recluta más joven tenía a su compañero levemente inclinado hacia él, dejando que su compañero reposara su cabeza en su brazo. ¿Y por qué estaban en esa posición? Pues Deidara se encogió de hombros y contesto "no fuera a ser que el idiota se ahogara con su propia sangre" a lo que Naruto contestaría "¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldito idiota no me hubiese ahogado!" iniciando una guerra de comentarios sarcásticos. Pero ahora eso era lo de menos, el escuadrón medico se desplego y levanto al más herido en una camilla, pronto le hicieron un chequeo general y la médica de cabecera comenzó a dar instrucciones.

— Tráiganme agua y una fregona de inmediato—ordeno a las enfermera—Necesito mi equipo quirúrgico de inmediato, hay que operarle, se ha roto tres costillas y es muy probable que una haya perforado un pulmón, ¡Muévanse!—grito al ver que todos se quedaban en su lugar—Necesito una tomografía de todo su cuerpo lo más rápido posible—comenzó a recogerse el pelo, a su vez daba más instrucciones—Llévenlo a una sala de operación y consigan dos bolsas de sangre, inyecten ambas a las dos intravenosas…

— Pero no sabemos—objeto un doctor. La furia de la doctora estallo.

— ¡¿Y eso que cojones importa?!—Les grito, todos retrocedieron— ¡Es un hospital por Dios! ¡¿Es tan difícil hacer una prueba de sangre?!—Exploto, miro a cada uno de sus médicos y enfermeras a cargo y dijo—Si van a hacerme perder el tiempo retírense de mi vista, es una vida la que intento salvar, no un maldito costal de papa, así que o cooperan o se largan ¿Qué eligen?—espeto mordazmente. Todos guardaron silencio por unos segundos, ninguno se atrevió a hablar. Y como bien dicen, el que calla otorga. La doctora se relajó un poco—Bien, ahora vámonos—los enfermeros, dos corpulentos hombre, comenzaron a mover la camilla en dirección a la puerta y pronto solo se oyeron murmullos lejanos de aquella mujer y su equipo.

Se escuchó un silbido.

— ¡Madre mía que carácter!

— Y eso que no la has visto cuando se enoja—bromeo una voz desconocida. En el marco de la puerta se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Neji Hyuga, alias el perro, por ser el segundo mejor rastreador del equipo y también llamado así por ser un lame-culos en la organización.

— Vaya vaya—sonrió Deidara mirando de pie a cabeza al recién llegado—Pero si es el mismísimo Perro* en persona. ¿A que debo el honor?—hablo sarcásticamente. Neji sonrió de lado.

— Veras Deidara, soy muy apasionado con respecto a las… fiestas—torció el gesto inspeccionando la habitación que se dividía entre manchas rojas y blancas—Y me parece que tú has tenido una fiesta muy entretenida—avanzo hasta los restos de la cama. Deidara se puso de pie, pues se había quedado sentado desde que se habían llevado a Naruto.

— ¡Jah! No tienes idea—hablo sarcásticamente—ha sido un desmadre total, es una lástima que no estuvieras invitado—y hablando más bajo agrego—La próxima vez te aseguro que tendré un lugar en mi fiesta para ti—y acto seguido comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Aquel tipo conseguía ponerle de muy mal humor.

— No lo dudo—asevero Neji, dio media vuelta—Necesito saber que ha sucedido aquí soldado—le ordeno a Deidara—Espero tu reporte mañana en mis escritorio. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Deidara freno sus pasos.

— Jodete Hyuga, solo le debo explicaciones a Jirayja, tu solo eres un lame-culos que no merece ni que—un golpe impacto de lleno en su mandíbula, haciendo que saliera disparado hacia fuera de la habitación, Deidara se tambaleo, pero no cayó al suelo de milagro, pero su cuerpo fue nuevamente embestido, Neji le había tomado por sorpresa, apretando su cuello y empujándolo contra la pared—Maldito hijo de—intento liberarse, pero Neji no mengua su agarre.

— Escúchame idiota—entrecerró los ojos— ¿Te crees muy valiente por haber matado a un chupasangre? ¡Pues adivina! No eres el primero ni el ultimo que lo ha hecho—estampo de nuevo a Deidara antes de apretar más fuerte su cuello—Ahora, vas hacer lo siguiente—siseo—dejaras de comportarte como un maldito niñato y escribirás ese jodido reporte ¿Entendido?

— ¿Y si ni lo hago?—sus pulmones comenzaban a quemarle por la falta de oxígeno, pero prefería morir antes que seguir las ordenes de este gilipollas.

— Hump, contigo tiene que ser de la forma difícil ¿verdad?—Soltó el cuello del rubio, este se llevó amabas manos a su cuello por inercia, comenzó a toser estrepitosamente—Por mi está bien—sonrió sardónicamente. Su mano se comprimió en un puño, dispuesto a impactarse en el estómago del insolente que necesitaba un correctivo. Pero una vocecilla le distrajo.

— ¿Hermano?—susurro una voz aterciopelada.

Neji reconoció la voz su prima de inmediato.

— Ha Hinata-chan—le sonrió, de repente, todo parecía estar bien en el mundo, una paz que no supo explicar le invadió. Pero solo por dentro, pues por fuera seguía inmutable— ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto secamente. La chica delante del pareció asustarse.

— Yo-yo he venido a… a… ayudar—dijo muy por lo bajo. Desvió la mirada cuando Neji comenzó a inspeccionarla. Su prima tenía puesto su uniforme médico. Eso le hizo torcer el gesto. No le era para nada agradable escuchar que su prima iba a ayudar a aquel insolente, pero no podía hacer nada.

— Está bien—contesto, y comenzó a alejarse. Cuando paso cerca de su prima, levanto el brazo y le palpo la cabeza a Hinata, como cuando eran niños—Cuídate—le ordeno, y desapareció por las escaleras.

Solo cuando Neji estuvo fuera de su campo de visión, Deidara se dejó caer al suelo, esto alerto a Hinata que se acercó rápidamente hacia él con la intención de ayudarle, se colocó en cuclillas y comenzó a hablarle. Deidara mantenía los ojos cerrados, estaba tan cansado, física y emocionalmente, que no le importaría dormirse allí mismo, le urgía una cama y de ser posible que no estuviera rota ni llena de sangre. Pero no le fue posible, aquella vocecilla le distrajo lo suficiente como para no dormirse, aunque mantenía los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—pregunto suavemente mientras comenzaba a trabajar en su hombro izquierdo. Le tomo unos minutos encontrar una vena que no estuviera hecha girones, y cuando al fin la encontró, le inyecto anestesia, se lo agradeció infinitamente, pero no era capaz de articular ninguna palabra sin dificultad.

— Deidara—contesto después de un largo rato, su brazo estaba completamente entumecido, por lo que solo podía guiarse por los sonidos provenientes de la caja de primeros auxilios. La escucho tomar una botella y el olor a alcohol le dio de lleno. Estaba limpiando la herida— ¿Y tú?—le pregunto después de otro rato, se sentía tan cansado.

— Hinata—respondió suavemente. Escucho cuando tomo algo de metal entre sus manos ¿Una aguja quizás? Después de todo había que suturar la herida. Pero no podía asegurar nada. Comenzaba a quedarse dormido de a momentos— ¿Sientes algo de lo que te estoy haciendo?—pregunto.

— No siento nada—contesto. La oyó suspirar por lo bajo. No supe cómo identificar aquello, pero me hizo sonreír, ella pareció notarlo, aunque no lo supe en realidad, no estaba mirado y ella tampoco hizo o dijo nada para comprobarlo.

— Bien, ya está—dijo después de una media hora más o menos, no lograba distinguir entre el mundo real y el de los sueños. Hinata comenzó a guardar su equipo médico—ya eh parado la hemorragia de tu hombro izquierdo, así que mi trabajo ha terminado, ahora serás atendido por médicos especializados en cirugía, al parecer corres riesgo de tener alguna costilla rota y puedes estar en peligro de entrar en coma como lo ha hecho tu amigo—hubo un deje de tristeza que Deidara paso por alto, de repente su cerebro estaba encendido a mil.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado a Naruto?—pregunto con voz ronca, casi sin fuerza—Él no está…— Hinata comprendió que el rubio había entendido que su amigo había muerto, pero nada más alejado de la verdad, aquel muchacho tenia altas oportunidades de vivir con Ino a cargo de la operación.

— ¡No!—se apresuró a Decir—Él está en la sala de operaciones, mi amiga Ino es una excelente médico, ten por seguro que todo saldrá bien—le dio ánimos—Así que por favor concéntrate en ti, tu tampoco estas bien, así que no te fuerces en lo que llega el segundo equipo médico llega, ¿está bien?—pregunto. El rubio asintió una vez. Por fin su cuerpo comenzó a sucumbir ante el cansancio y el estrés, pero se permitió un último deseo antes de que su mente hiciera corto circuito.

— Te lo agradezco Hinata-chan—abrió los ojos y la miro fijamente unos segundo—Gracias por sanarme y darme ánimos, eres una buena… persona— por fin cerró sus ojos, para descansar. Hinata se sonrojo un poco, y le sonrió enternecida a aquel muchacho. Sabía que era malo adelantarse a los hechos pero, estaba casi segura que ambos jóvenes estarían bien, podía sentirlo.

— De nada Deidara-san.

.

.

.

.

[…]

Bien, eh aquí mi primer Fic.

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de Blood Hunter. ^.^

¿Comentarios?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo/Charper I: Del otro lado (I)

[…]

.

.

.

.

"La gente tiene más temor a la muerte que al dolor. Es extraño que teman a la muerte. La vida duele mucho más que la muerte, cuando la muerte llega, el dolor termina"

.

.

.

.

[...]

El lugar olía completamente a clorhidrato*, aquella sustancia anestésica se encontraba por todo el lugar, actuando como una segunda dosis ya administrada, era curioso como la mente se percataba de los detalles más insignificantes cuando estas a punto de morir. Al menos eso era lo que sentía mientras era llevado por el pasillo a la sala de cirugía. Vamos, que él no estaba exactamente consiente, pero escuchaba y sentía las voces a su alrededor, al menos un poco y aunque no podía moverse ni responder, era consiente de una cosa.

Estaba muriendo.

¿Y cómo sabía tal cosa? No es como que el fuera doctor o fuera alguien especializado en el tema, pero lo sabía, sentía que se desvanecía a cada segundo que pasaba, ya casi no podía discernir entre lo que era real y lo que no. Sonidos, sensaciones, todo aquello fue desapareciendo, pero hubo un punto de quiebre, un punto donde perdió conciencia de sí mismo por completo.

La sensación de olvido se hizo presente.

— ¡Traigan el D.E.A!—grito Ino Yamanaka. Rápidamente uno de los enfermeros trajo consigo un desfibrilador. Ino tomo ambas paletas y las froto una contra la otra— ¡Despejen!—grito. Y la primera descarga hizo que el cuerpo tuviera un espasmo. Pero no había pulso—Maldición maldición—murmuraba, repitió el proceso una vez más—Aumenten la energía—ordeno, y así fue como la tercera descarga tuvo resultados favorables, el pulso del paciente había vuelto. Pero aún era demasiado inestable. No tenían tiempo que perder— ¡Realicen una transfusión de sangre de Inmediato!—ordeno. Pero para su satisfacción el paciente ya tenía una bolsa de plasma conectado a él. Arrastraron la camilla hacia la sala de cirugía, una vez dentro, dejaron que la camilla reposara bajo un gran reflector de luz artificial.

—Yamanaka-san—llamo una enfermera, le extendió un par de guantes esterilizados y un barbijo, Ino las tomo y se dirigió al lavadero, mientras se lavaba las manos acompañada de otros dos enfermeros pregunto lo siguiente:

— ¿Signos vitales?—y se colocó los guantes.

—La presión arterial es de 89 mm/gh—Ino asintió. La enfermera siguió—El pulso se mantiene a casi 60 latidos por minuto doctora. En cuanto a la respiración, no se ha estabilizado, hemos tenido que mantenerle entubado. De otra forma…—disminuyo su voz. Ino se acercó a la enfermera de ojos café, su vista se suavizo y le guiño un ojo.

—Bien Matsuri-chan, hiciste un buen trabajo—paso a un lado de ella—Ahora déjame esto a mí y a mi equipo…

—Está bien-n Yamanaka-san—su voz tembló un poco, pero como no hacerlo, Yamanaka-san era todo lo que ella soñaba con llegar a ser algún día, fuerte, decidida, con temperamento de acero. Dispuesta a tomar las decisiones que hicieran falta.

Ino se colocó delante de la mesa de operaciones y como muchas veces antes se olvidó de cualquier duda, miedo o inseguridad que pudiera tener y se concentró de lleno en la operación. Tomo el bisturí entre sus manos y observo a su equipo, dando un par de instrucciones antes de que la anestesia hiciera efecto.

—Necesito que estén alerta a cualquier irregularidad que se presente en el paciente—los observo a todos, algunos de allí eran colegas completamente calificados para esta situaciones, pero había algún que otro enfermero novato—Ya saben lo que hay que hacer, y espero resultados favorables. ¿Está claro?—obtuvo un asentimiento de parte de todos—Bien, por último, los sensibles, por favor, vomiten hacia otro lado ¿Bien?—bromeo, luego diviso el pecho de su paciente, consciente de que tendrían que operar para asegurarse de que ninguna costilla hubiese perforado un pulmón, y de ser así, asegurarse de parar el sangrado interno. Chequeo por última vez al paciente y frunció el ceño—"Sera mejor que luches con todas tus fuerzas colega, porque yo no tengo intenciones de mandarte al otro lado"—Hizo la primera incisión.

La muerte se derramaba en gotas de sangre.

[…]

Silencio.

No era capaz de oír nada, se encontraba en un estado de inercia total, incapaz de hacer nada más que mantener la vista fija en el suelo, solo observando a el vaivén de sus pequeñas piernas, con las manos puestas a ambos lados de la silla. Estaba llorando y aunque no sabía exactamente por qué, sentía un dolor muy profundo en el pecho, casi asfixiante, pero aun así no podía hacer nada más que mantenerse en ese estado de inercia. Hasta que oyó unos pasos que se dirigían hacia él.

— ¿Naruto-kun?—llamo una voz, aquella persona le había hecho recordar su nombre— ¿Estas bien?—pregunto colocándose a su altura, lo supo, porque la voz de aquella persona sonaba más cercana. Pero aun así no pudo contestarle— ¿Te acuerdas de mi pequeño?—sintió una mano deslizarse por su cabello, sucio y lleno de tierra—Me llamo Iruka, soy el amigo de tu padre—le comento, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de solo ver al pequeño, parecía tan triste.

— ¿Familiares de la familia Uzumaki?—llamo un doctor al final del corredor. Iruka sufrió un sobresalto, pero respondió a aquel llamado, era consciente de que nadie más lo haría.

— ¡Aquí!—camino presurosamente al doctor. Este se mantuvo estoico en su lugar.

— ¿Es algún familiar?—pregunto mecánicamente, reviso algunos detalles en su planilla y observo sobre el hombro de Iruka, en dirección al pequeño que estaba sentado en la silla unos metros más allá.

—No, soy un amigo de la familia—respondió y para asegurarse de que recibiría información agrego—Soy el padrino del pequeño—señalo a Naruto—y me temo que no cuentan con ningún familiar vivo—dijo de modo más discreto. El Doctor asintió.

—Vera, es mejor que hablemos en privado—sugirió antes de moverse, Iruka asintió y camino detrás de él. Viro un poco la cabeza para asegurarse de que el pequeño Naruto siguiera en el mismo lugar. Pero de repente el tiempo pareció hacerse más lento.

Naruto parpadeo.

— ¿Me escuchas pequeñajo? ¡Oye tú!—chillo una vocecita aun lado suyo—Hazme caso joder—le dio un zape en la cabeza.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces?!—le grito a aquel maleducado, sus manitas se posaron en la parte posterior de su cabeza, frotando la zona afectada, de sus ojos escurrían lágrimas, pero hacía ya un tiempo que estaba llorando, ahora solo había encontrado otro motivo para hacerlo. Naruto giro la cabeza para encontrarse con algo desconcertante— ¿Quién eres tú?—pregunto, pero luego le observo más detalladamente—Mejor dicho… ¿Qué cosa eres?—reformulo la pregunta a aquel extraño ser. La criatura parpadeo un par de veces.

— ¿Eres idiota o qué?—entrecerró los ojos observando fijamente a aquel humano.

— ¿Qué?—contesto indignado.

—Tomare eso como un si—dijo encogiéndose de hombros, entonces se colocó de pie, pues hasta ahora se había mantenido sentado a un lado suyo, solo en ese momento el pequeño Naruto noto aquellas alas que sobresalían de su espalda, y además de eso, algunos detalles de esa criatura. Como por ejemplo, el color de su cabello, un rubio platinado, muy largo a su parecer. La criatura se sacudió el polvo invisible.

— ¿Qué me miras?—pregunto despectivamente— ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?—insistió al no obtener respuesta. Luego pareció comprender—Ah ya entiendo, estas fascinado con mi belleza, al parecer no eras un chiquillo tan estúpido como pensaba—y acercándose le pregunto—Dime, estas—

— ¿Eres una chica?—pregunto señalándole directamente.

— ¡Maldito escuincle te voy a…!—iba de camino a abalanzarse a darle un buen zape cuando recordó las palabras de sus superior se repitieron en su cabeza "Es tu ultima oportunidad, no lo arruines…"—Oh por todos los…—murmuro irritado, lo que era uno capaz de hacer con tal de conseguir sus dichosas alas. Respiro hondo y miro resignado a su supuesta "última oportunidad"—Mira… Niño…

—Tengo nombre—le recordó. Oyó como la criatura murmuraba un "¿Lo haces a propósito verdad?" Y luego un largo suspiro.

—Lo sé—le contesto, después de todo, era necesario que supiera el nombre de los aspirantes a ir al cielo—Tu nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Verdad?—el pequeño asintió sorprendido—Bien, ahora escucha…

— ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?—pregunto el pequeño. Lanzero frunció el ceño, pero se limitó a contestar.

—Soy un Ángel, debo saber esa clase de cosas—Naruto dejo escapar un "¡ho!" antes de procesar la información—Bien ahora déjame explicarte por qué estoy—

— ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

—Tú, pequeño—tuvo un tic en la ceja, respiro hondo—Tengo muchos nombres, pero tú me conocerás con un nombre familiar—le contesto, era lo más claro que podía ser con este cachorro de humano, al menos hasta que creciera—Me llamo Lanzero—contesto al pequeño, este se quedó en silencio. Bien era ahora o nunca—Yo soy un ángel, y vengo a enseñarte dos posibles opciones que puedes tomar, pero solo si me acompañas en este recorrido—le tendió una mano. Era demasiado apresurado, pero tampoco estaba de humor para andar con rodeos.

—Humm… ¿Y qué obtengo yo a cambio he?—interrogo no muy convencido, eso hizo sonreír al Ángel nombrado como Lanzero. Aquel cachorro de humano era muy particular.

—Tienes la opción de elegir de qué lado prefieres quedarte—le dijo sonriendo, esto hizo que el niño le mirara con un poco más de atención.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso niña?—pregunto burlonamente.

—Ahg!—bufo indignado, pero debía mantener la calma—Escucha con atención pequeño, porque no voy a repetir nada ¿Okey?—y adoptando un semblante serio le dijo—Estoy aquí porque he venido a cumplir con el protocolo—Naruto callo, pero tenía unas inmensas ganas de preguntar a qué clase de protocolo se refería—Tu, pequeño humano estas muriendo.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!—negó rápidamente, seguro de que aquel sujeto había salido de algún manicomio o se había escapado de alguna de las habitaciones del hospital, pero Lanzero pareció inmutable. Naruto tembló ante la mirada que aquel sujeto le devolvía, no, no había rastro de que estuviera mintiéndole. Y aun así—No es verdad—murmuro más para sí mismo que para el ángel.

—Lo es—le aseguro—Tu, amigo mío, estas muriendo en este momento—y extendiendo una de sus manos abrió una especie de ventana, en él se veía claramente las últimas horas del rubio antes de despertar en aquella silla de hospital, la batalla contra aquella criatura que casi le había arrebatado la vida, y pronto todo pareció tener sentido. Los recuerdos de las últimas horas volvieron a su lugar, comenzando a ordenar un puzle incompleto— ¿Ahora me crees?—pregunto serenamente, Naruto asintió en silencio, Lanzero suspiro, por fin habían comenzado a avanzar.

—Pero aún sigo sin entender que quieres de mi Lanzero-san—dijo escépticamente—Se supone que estoy muriendo, pero aún no he estirado la pata, por lo que tu presencia aquí no era requerida aun, pero ahora estoy aquí, hablando contigo y viendo en tercera persona como me estoy poniendo más pálido que uno de esos monstruos que casi me quita la vida—ordeno secuencialmente los hechos—Lo que significa que hay algo más ¿no es así?

—Eres muy ingenioso—reconoció Lanzero—Y si Naruto-kun, no te equivocas, hay algo más que no te dicho aun—hizo una mueca— ¿Tienes idea de donde nos encontramos ahora?—pregunto observando todo el lugar.

— ¿Un hospital?—dijo no muy convencido. Lanzero negó un par de veces con la cabeza.

—Negativo—movió el dedo índice de un lado a otro—Estamos en lo que los humanos conocen como el limbo*—y acto seguido agrego—es como decir que estamos a mitad de camino—murmuro rascándose la cabeza.

—Ha ya veo—dijo serenamente. Pero debía admitir que estaba muy sorprendido—Un momento, eso quiere decir que…—sus ojos centellearon con un atisbo de duda, Lanzero le observo curioso—…es posible que exista—miro en ambas direcciones— ¿"eso"?—pregunto enfatizando la última palabra.

— ¿Eso que Naruto-kun?—pregunto desconcertado. No tenía idea a que se refería el cachorro humano en ese momento.

—Ya sabe Lanzero-san no se haga—y haciendo unos gesto con la boca silenciosamente dijo—"La muerte"*

— ¡Ha!—comprendió por fin, entonces negó divertido—No Naruto-kun, no te preocupes, no existe tal cosa como "la muerte" como ustedes los mortales lo llaman—Naruto suspiro aliviado, había pensado que tendría que encontrarse con un esqueleto con una oz en la mano, pero afortunadamente no era…—En realidad es mujer y se llama Abi, una linda chica, debería presentártela ¿quieres?—Naruto abrió los ojos enormemente y negó rápidamente.

— ¡Por supuesto que no Datebayo!—le grito.

—Humm, como quieras—se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo creer que la muerte sea mujer—murmuro. Lanzero al escucharlo rio— ¿De qué te ríes?—pregunto molesto.

—Ho de nada—Naruto chasqueo la lengua.

—Es solo que no me lo esperaba—le comento.

—Déjame adivinar—entrecerró los ojos—Tú te imaginabas a un esqueleto con una túnica negra, cargando una oz mágica y teniendo aventuras por todo el inframundo con dos niños humanos*—Naruto bufo— ¿He acertado?—se burló.

—Tsk… Idiota— murmuro. Lanzero rodo los ojos, estos humanos no tenían sentido del humor.

—No te enojes Naruto-kun, solo estaba bromeando—le oyó suspirar.

—Ho no me digas—comento, y haciendo puchero agrego—Solo falta que me digas que el coco es real y…

—De hecho…—murmuro dejando la oración al aire.

[…]

—Boquillas—pidió Ino, en su mano se depositó un pequeño y delgado tubo que fue deslizado a la cavidad torácica para succionar la sangre y la mucosidad que se había acumulado, luego de eso, tomo entre sus manos un pequeño laser quirúrgico, y le dio el uso adecuado, suturando las heridas alrededor de las costillas, a lo lejos logro escuchar como uno de sus asistentes devolvía el desayuno, la cena y quien sabe que en algún lado de la habitación. Una vez que suturo las heridas sangrantes exhalo profundamente—Bien—dijo más para sí que para los demás. Una esponja bastante húmeda pasó sobre sus cienes, limpiando el sudor acumulado, era una pena que solo fuera en su frente, pues a estas alturas todo su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor y el calor de la sala hacia que deseara una ducha más que nada en el mundo—"concéntrate"—se dijo a sí misma.

Respiro hondamente.

Llevaban más de tres horas trabajando para que el paciente, del cual solo conocían su tipo de sangre, pudiera salir lo mejor parado posible, y hasta ahora todo marchaba bien, para su fortuna, solo se había roto una costilla del lado izquierdo del tórax, rápidamente arreglaron el problema con un par de tornillos y varillas de metal, que por ahora serian suficientes, afortunadamente, la costilla rota solo había rasgado levemente el pulmón, y aunque era mejor de lo que habían supuesto en un principio, no era motivo para tomárselo a la ligera. Estaban a punto de terminar y todo parecía marchar bien.

—Yamanaka-san—dijo su segundo al mando, señalado el monitor que controlaba los latidos del corazón. Ino diviso el electrocardiograma aun lado de ella, este estaba pitando con mucha fuerza. Maldijo internamente.

Estaba entrando en paro.

[…]

— ¿Y qué sigue ahora he?—pregunto un Naruto un poco más grande, de unos diez años aproximadamente.

—Vamos a ver un par de cosas sobre tu vida—le contesto.

— ¿Y eso que significa?

—Ya lo veras—murmuro más para sí que para el pequeño Naruto.

Siguieron caminando por un corredor poco iluminado, al final se vislumbraba una salida, pero Naruto no fue capaz de asegurarlo, aquella luz era demasiado brillante, si no fuera porque iba sujeto a la ropa de Lanzero-pues ir de la mano a Naruto se le hacía muy de niñas-no hubiese podido seguir adelante. Era una sensación de rechazo que experimentaba y no sabía por qué exactamente. Lanzero, aun lado suyo sonrió, aquel era el primer paso para un alma que estaba a punto de ir al cielo, y era completamente normal que el pequeño experimentara cierto rechazo, ya que sin saberlo, con cada paso que daba, estaba abandonando su cuerpo en la tierra. Lanzero, quien era consciente del riesgo que implicaba que un humano realizara el camino de las almas, pues no todos lograban llegar al final y decidir por sí mismos que era lo que deseaban, si seguir en el mundo terrenal o en su defecto, ascender al cielo, pero Naruto parecía distinto.

Al menos eso quería creer.

Atravesaron la puerta del hospital y ante ellos se abrió un escenario bastante tétrico, era un templo de oración, aunque lucia algo viejo y desgastado, más allá, acompañando el lugar, un cementerio se extendía a lo largo, cientos de lapidas, miles de nombres y fechas daban crédito de ello.

—Este lugar…—murmuro nostálgicamente.

—Sí, aquí es donde descansan los restos terrenales de tus padres.

—Hace mucho…—murmuro antes de comenzar caminar lentamente hacia los caminos del cementerio, con la vista fija hacia adelante, no hacía falta que buscase entre todas esas lapidas, él ya sabía de memoria donde encontrar a sus padres, tan solo se dejó llevar.

Lanzero le siguió de cerca, pero dándole un poco de espacio, era consciente de que estaba cumpliendo con el protocolo establecido, pero eso no quería decir que fuera fácil, es más, podía apostar sus alas a que nunca lo seria. Pero tenía fe en el pequeño, estaba convencido cada vez más de ello.

—Es aquí—murmuro mirando dos lapidas que se encontraban una a lado de la otra, ambas estaban cubiertas de polvo, aunque parecían relativamente nuevas, pero sin ser visitadas en un buen tiempo.

— ¿Ellos son tus padres?—señalo la foto que descansaba entre ambas lapidas, en ellas se mostraba a una joven pareja, un hombre de cabello rubio alborotado y a su lado una mujer de cabello rojo como el fuego.

—Lo son—murmuro a modo de respuesta, paso una de sus manos por las lapidas, removiendo el polvo que se había acumulado en estos años, abajo se leía un pequeño rezo, si bien recordaba, fue a petición de Iruka—sensei.

" **Aquí yacen:**

 **Minato Namikaze y su amada esposa Kushina Uzumaki. Ambos fueron unos padres, amigos y compañeros maravillosos.**

 **Siempre los recordaremos con amor.**

 **Su hijo Naruto y amigos cercanos"**

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?—pregunto después de un rato de estar en silencio. Sus ojos siguieron fijos en ambas lapidas, como esperando que algo fuera a suceder, pero como era de esperarse, nada sucedió, pero estaba demasiado nostálgico como para reparar en ello, ahora solo estaba concentrado en como su cuerpo era invadido por una sensación de soledad que hacía mucho no sentía.

Lanzero negó con la cabeza.

—Te equivocas Naruto-kun—le corrigió—Tu lo hiciste—y mirando hacia el horizonte comenzó a explicarle—Ahora mismo estamos un recorrido a través de tu cerebro…—pauso, reconsiderando la idea, al final negó—mejor dicho, a través de tus recuerdos Naruto-kun.

— ¿Mis recuerdos?—respondió al cabo de unos segundos.

—Cómo explicártelo adecuadamente—torció su boca, como buscando las palabras adecuadas, pero como explicar algo tan delicado—Veras Naruto-kun, ahora nos encontramos reviviendo cada una de tus… "malas experiencias" por así decirlo, iremos avanzando a través de tu mente, hasta que lleguemos al último día de tu vida y entonces…

—Pero ¿por qué?—sus ojos centellearon en duda— ¿Por qué hacemos esto?

—Esto es parte de una prueba—respondió.

— ¿Una prueba?—pregunto desconcertado, casa vez entendía menos. El ángel asintió.

—Es parte del protocolo Naruto-kun, debes revivir los recuerdos de toda tu vida—le dijo serenamente—Y solo cuando hayamos llegado al final, tendrás la oportunidad de tomar una decisión muy importante—Y acto seguido agrego—Pero hay algo que debes tener en cuenta antes de seguir avanzando—se aclaró la garganta, Naruto permaneció en silencio—cada vez que nos adentremos más en tus recuerdos, es más probable que te pierdas en ellos, pero recuerda que ninguno es real y pertenecen a tu pasado—le miro directamente a los ojos—¿lo entiendes verdad?—pregunto al pequeño.

Este se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo de su ropa.

—Eres un exagerado—le dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos.

— ¿Ha si?—respondió irritado ¿acaso es mocoso no se daba cuenta de lo que implicaba todo aquello? Solo para asegurarse agrego—Eres consciente de que si fallas, no serás capaz de regresar al mundo de los humanos y deberás ascender al cielo sin objetar nada—le recordó.

Naruto se giró hacia él.

—Es por eso que no voy a fallar—se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y mirando hacia uno de los lados, hacia otra puerta de cristal como la que habían atravesado hacia poco— ¿Es por allá?—pregunto señalando con la mirada. Lanzero asintió—Sigamos adelante—pidió Naruto, saco una de sus manos del bolsillo y la llevo por el borde de las lapidas, como despidiéndose silenciosamente de ambos.

Pero había que seguir adelante.

[…]

—Ten—frente a ella se colocó una tasa humeante de café expreso con leche—Tu favorito—murmuro Hinata antes de sentarse frente su amiga.

—Ha—le dijo, parecía que no se había percatado aun de nada—Gracias…—le sonrió a su amiga.

—De nada, pensé que lo necesitarías, has tenido una noche ocupada ¿no?—Ino asintió, bebió un poco del café y su cuerpo pareció entrar en calor.

—Si…—murmuro apenas. Su mirada se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas de la cafetería, afuera el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de colores rosas y naranjas.

— ¿Quieres que te releve en tu guardia hoy Ino?—le ofreció, la cara de su compañera rubia lucia cansada, le vendría bien un descanso.

—No gracias…—bostezo—No hace falta que lo hagas—cabeceo. Se maldijo internamente, pero la verdad era que estaba muy cansada como para hacer nada, pero no era justo que Hinata tomase su ronda, estaba segura que Hinata también estaba cansada.

—En realidad yo creo que si—insistió la pelinegra, Ino sonrió de lado—Anda Ino, vete a casa a descansar un par de horas y luego ya si lo deseas puedes volver más tarde. ¿Te parece?—Hinata bebió de su té con leche mirando disimuladamente a su amiga.

—Está bien—contesto—Pero solo me iré un par de horas Hinata, así que intenta que no abusen mucho de ti—bromeo, haciendo referencia a la buena disposición de la heredera de la familia Hyuga.

—No lo hare—le sonrió—Ahora vete a casa y descansa, no has dormido bien desde hace dos días—le dijo algo preocupada. Ino asintió mientras guardaba algunos diagnósticos en su portafolio.

—Lo sé, pero no es nada que no hubiese hecho durante mis años de universitaria—le aseguro. Hinata asintió, oh, cuantas noches sin dormir, en su caso por estudiar para los exámenes, Ino también por estudiar y por las fiestas en las fraternidades—Bien ya me voy…—dijo estirando su brazos, realmente se sentía acabada. Pero de pronto recordó algo—Ha demonios—se quejó.

— ¿Qué pasa Ino?—pregunto Hinata.

—Debo hacer el chequeo a un paciente antes de irme—se froto las cienes en un intento por mitigar el dolor de cabeza que estaba teniendo, Hinata sorbió de su te.

— ¿Es algo muy importante?—pregunto con segundas intenciones.

—No, solo un chequeo rutinario—dijo sin pensarlo.

—Ha ya veo—murmuro— ¿Habitación?

—Habitación 236…—abrió los ojos rápidamente— ¡Hinata!—le reprendió cuando la oji-perla se puso de pie—No espera, yo…—intento explicarle.

—Adiós Ino—se despidió mientras avanzaba a la salida de la cafetería. Ino se encogió de hombros mientras suspiraba.

Hinata era un ángel.

[…]

—Basta por favor—rogo de rodillas un muchacho, su rostro estaba surcado por grandes lágrimas y arañazos en todo su rostro, tenía las manos sujetas por una cuerda, su cuerpo entero temblaba—Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos…—respiraba copiosamente y murmuraba plegarias— ¡Ha!—grito asustado, frente a él cayo el cuerpo inerte de una mujer, su cuerpo estaba completamente falto de color, ya que habían drenado hasta la última gota de su sangre.

—No estaba mal—dijo un hombre mientras se lamia los restos de sangre de su mano, sus ojos estaban encendidos en un azul brillante, casi hipnotizador. Aquella criatura lejos de parecer un demonio como él creía, tenía los rasgos finos y delicados, con una piel tan blanca que parecía traslucida, pero no había señales de cuernos, colas o tridentes a la vista— ¿Hum?—la criatura miro fijamente hacia una de las presas en particular, era un pequeño humano, de no más de once años, de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Curiosamente le recordó a un zorro asustado, sonriente, se dirigió hacia él, pasando de largo a los demás humanos, todos asustados y muertos de miedo, y se colocó de cuclillas frente al pequeño cachorro humano.

—Señor—llamo un sirviente desde atrás—No es seguro que se acerque a un…

—Silencio—dijo severamente. El lacayo guardo silencio inmediatamente, haciendo una reverencia por su insolencia.

Aquella criatura, conocida por el nombre de Bel* era un vampiro poderoso, con tantos años sobre sus hombros como la pirámide de Guiza, tenía los rasgos característicos de un irlandés autentico, ojos azul esmeralda, cabello rojizo y un acento bastante marcado. Se colocó en cuclillas delante de aquel humano, le observo por un momento, llevaba puesto un chándal que se la había exigido ponerse para que se le vendiese, en su pecho colgaba su número de venta. Aquel cachorro de humano, para su sorpresa, no olía en absoluto a miedo, es más, no portaba ninguna clase de olor que el pudiera distinguir. Llevo una de sus manos hacia él, bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes, tomo del mentón a aquel niño y le obligo a mirarle directamente a los ojos. Cuando ambas miradas se encontraron, Bel acabo por entenderlo todo, y sonrió para sí mismo.

—Mero-san—se dirigió al vendedor de la subasta, un vampiro de poca monta, que a decir verdad le daba asco ya que no era más que una sucia sanguijuela que vivía de desgraciarle la vida a las demás personas para su conveniencia—Elijo a este—señalo al niño.

— ¿Está seguro?—cuestiono mirando desdeñosamente al pequeño—No creo que sea un buen aperitivo, es muy pequeño, no tendrá un buen sabor—luego sonrió—Pero si mira usted mejor, por aquí tenemos a esta mujer que…—un puño se estrelló en su mandíbula, rompiéndole uno de sus incisivos— ¡Hag!—se quejó mientras su boca ardía en llamas, sangre, y carne desgarrada. Miro con profundo resentimiento a la persona que le había golpeado, pero no se atrevió a decir nada, solo observar como Bel le sonreía mostrando su blanca dentadura, parecía muy contento.

—Mero-san—le llamo burlonamente—He dicho que quiero a este humano. ¿Ho Acaso no me has escuchado claramente?—y luego se acercó unos pasos—Tal vez quiera que se lo repita—siseo.

—He… He escuchado perfectamente—se limpió la sangre con el dorso de su traje Chanel, sus ojos destilaban odio y un juramento de venganza. Pero su cuerpo se limitó a proseguir la venta— ¡Ey tú!—llamo a uno de los lacayos, un hombre con aspecto de luchador se precipito hacia More, que reverencio a su amo y espero instrucciones—Zeio, lleva a este humano al transporte—ordeno, aquella mole se deslizo hacia delante de manera bastante rápida, a pesar que su tamaño pudiese indicar todo lo contrario—Y asegúrate de que no lo pase bien… ¿entendiste?—le mostro una sonrisa sádica. Los ojos de Mero centellearon una vez más, sino podía masacrar a Bel, al menos podría hacerle pagar a su "nueva mascota" como él-y cualquiera allí-le consideraba ¿por qué si no habría comprado a un escuálido niño humano? Luego siguió hacia la siguiente habitación para mostrarles a las mujeres. Quizá eso sería más interesante.

Naruto se precipito hacia adelante.

—No hagas estupideces—una mano firme se posó en su hombro. Naruto volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, tenía la boca fruncida y la mano hecha un puño. Miro a Lanzero con puro rencor, y no precisamente hacia él, sino a aquel hombre que respondía al nombre de Sain Mero.

—¡Pero!—iba a objetar cuando la mirada de Lanzero le detuvo, mantuvieron una lucha de miradas por un par de segundos, pero al final fue Naruto quien perdió la batalla—Esta bien—murmuro antes de tranquilizarse, se quedó petrificado en su lugar, inclusive cuando tuvo que presenciar nuevamente el final de esta subasta—Lanzero-san—llamo mirando fijamente hacia adelante—Sabes lo que sucede si no te eligen durante la subasta—el ángel detrás negó—Cuando un humano no es elegido por algún vampiro, sucede eso…—dirigió una cruda mirada hacia las puertas de aquella sala infernal, allí de pie, había varias personas aparentemente normales.

—¿Quiénes son esas personas?

—Son los "limpiadores"—murmuro ásperamente—Son unas bestias que se "hacen cargo" de los que no fueron elegidos.

—¿Qué es lo que les sucede?—pregunto observando como un grupo de personas comenzaban a adentrarse a la sala en dirección hacia los "no elegidos" con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—No lo sé—contesto Naruto antes de fijar su vista en una niña, de su misma edad y con la cual uno de los limpiadores parecía haberse ensañado. Había comenzado a acariciarle

—¿A no?

—En mi celda, hace un tiempo, yo tenía un amigo, fuimos encarcelados juntos, como éramos pequeños, los demás se encargan de robarnos la comida y todas las provisiones que nos daban los guardias—pauso mirando como aquellas cosas comenzaban a mostrar su verdadera naturaleza oculta—Pero un día nos hartamos y decidimos unir fuerza, por supuesto que fue difícil al principio, pero en poco tiempo logramos que los demás nos dejaran en paz, ya sabes nos golpeaban y todo, pero nos dejaban conservar un poco de comida, y eso era un avance. Era simplemente que con Jui yo sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa—pauso—Pero eran cosas de niños, aun no entendíamos lo que iba a venir, hasta que fue demasiado tarde… A Jui se lo llevaron a una subasta—y dicho esto, comenzó a caminar hacia la nueva puerta que se había abierto unos metros más allá. Ignorando los gritos de agonía y las suplicas de todos aquellos inocentes—Recuerdo que esa noche espere que su cura cubierta de tierra apareciese entre los barrotes, esperaba impaciente que hiciera un chiste burlándose de todo, y pronto estaríamos mascando yerba seca, espere toda la noche Lanzero-san—no se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás, por más que escuchase huesos romperse y las partes siendo desmembradas.

—¿Y qué le sucedió a tu amigo?—pregunto lánguidamente, para nada le había sentado bien ver como aquellas bestias mataban a todos eso humanos, interiormente rezaba un ave maría por cada uno de ellos.

—Jamás regreso.

.

.

.

.

[…]

Bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo de Blood Hunters, que me he tardado, así que lo lamento.

Aclaraciones (*)

*Clorhidrato: Morfina/anestesia.

*Limbo: Se supone que los humanos cuando mueren atraviesan el limbo para saber si se irán al infierno o al cielo.

*La muerte: Hay un mito popular sobre el limbo, y este se basa en que la muerte es quien dicta la sentencia de hacia dónde iras, según su conveniencia y no tus pecados. Por eso Naruto lucia tan asustado.

*Dos niños humanos…: Lanzero hace referencia a Billy y Mandy, un dibujo animado donde "Huesos" (La muerte) es obligado a permanecer junto a dos niños mortales y ser su mejor amigo por toda la eternidad, lo que desencadena que tengas locas y sobrenaturales aventuras en el inframundo, entre otras cosas.

*Bel: Hace referencia al nombre de Belcebú, conocido como uno de los demonios con más poder en el inframundo.

Muchísimas gracias a mis primeros dos comentarios:

Ksee: Me has dado ánimos y no sabes cómo me alegraste el día, fue muy motivador escuchar que te había agradado la relación entre Deidara y Naruto, ya que yo he leído muchos fics donde lamentablemente la trama en entre ellos es buena pero nunca llegaban a desarrollar una buena relación. Así a que, voy a intentar que entre ambos se lleve una relación de amistad-odio mezclado con las situaciones que un jefe y su subordinado tienen. Así que espero contar con tus rewies y tu apoyo. Desde ya muchas gracias por haber leído mi pequeña historia. Abrazos y abrazos. Intentare actualizar lo antes posible. By by

Guest: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me has hecho reflexionar sobre qué rol cumpliría nuestra pequeña Sakurita en esta historia, y bueno, te aseguro que vas a sorprenderte más adelante. Pero no puedo adelantarte nada más por ahora, por cierto, me alegra muchísimo que te guste la relación de Deidara y Naruto, es que me inspirado un poco en una forma fraternal, de alguna manera espero plantear una especie de amistad-odio con toques de humor. Y espero que te guste este capítulo, cuídate, abrazos y abrazos. By by ^-^


End file.
